


Tom Holland Imagines & Headcanons

by deanmonreigns



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Tom Holland Being Obsessed With You

  * _Tom basically is head over heels in love with you. (well that’s what he thinks)_
  * _You are basically all he thinks about, whether they are pure thoughts or dirty ones._
  * _He follows you on every social media you have._
  * _Texts you nearly every morning and night, and when he is on break from filming._
  * _Tom liking all your Instagram posts, sometimes he leaves comments._
  * _Watching your Instagram stories._
  * _Liking all your tweets on twitter. And replying to them._
  * _Let’s face it Tom probably screenshots the selfies you take to admire them some more. {or save them}_
  * _Half is camera roll, is just pictures of you, and he ain’t even embarrassed about it either._
  * _Harrison, Harry, Sam, Jacob, Zendaya, Jake, even some other people tease him about his obsession with you._
  * _Especially when you are around him._
  * _Since your Zendaya’s best friend she tries to set you’s two up, but to no success. Tom just doesn’t seem to want to confess his feelings or he is too afraid, you won’t feel the same way._
  * _“Z, do you think y/n likes me?” Tom asked, making Zendaya look at him, before she could respond he spoke again._
  * _“Because I might just ask her out.” Tom spoke, making Zendaya gives him a ‘are you serious’ look._
  * _“I just hooked you two up not long ago, and you chickened out.” She grumbled._
  * _“I know but I was really nervous, I thought she might not feel the same way and I panicked.” He rushed out._
  * _“Fine, and yes she likes you more than a friend should.” Zendaya responded._
  * _“Really, you sure, you ain’t lying to me?” he asked, clearly way too excited._
  * _“Why would I lie about that, but if you break her heart, I’ll break your bones.” She responded._
  * _“I would never dream about breaking her heart, she means everything to me.” Tom babbled._
  * _“I know, we all know, your fans know, the whole world knows, heck y/n probably knows you are obsessed with her.” Zendaya spoke._
  * _He daydreams about you constantly that he often loses touch of reality._
  * _He has heart eyes whenever he talks about you or looks at you, or when you talk to him or he talks to you._
  * _Whenever he is around you, he was heart eyes for you._
  * _Basically, telling his friends random facts about you or news._
  * _“I know she’s my best friend.” Zendaya replied._
  * _“Oh, right, I forgot.” Tom spoke._
  * _“How, could you forget, I thought you knew everything about her.” Zendaya teased him, making Tom’s eyes widen._
  * _Tom gushing about you to anyone that listens, most of them get annoyed by it._
  * _Tom reading every news article about you._
  * _Watching the movies/tv-shows you appeared in, like repeatedly._
  * _Tom getting jealous when you get pictured with your costar/ or another girl/boy or reported dating a costar._
  * _Watching your interviews._
  * _Whenever he hears you laugh, it makes his heart swell. Also, when you smile it makes his day/night._
  * _Tom basically mentioning you in every interview he does, even if your name isn’t brought up in it._
  * _Tom would do anything for you, you name it he will do it._
  * _Every time he looks at you or thinks about you, he is in awe._
  * _Tom has a selfie of you, as his lock screen._
  * _Tom often talks fast when he is around you._
  * _Sometimes you just take his breath away and leave him speechless._
  * _He would also show off a lot when he is hanging around you._




	2. Tom Holland Moodboard (Angst)

_𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭_

_𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭_

_𝐈 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭 ’𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠_

_𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭_

_𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭_


	3. Darling, Dearest, Dead | Mob!Tom Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes keeping secrets does more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧ Featuring: Harrison Osterfield, rival gang members, F/n.  
> sometimes keeping secrets does more harm than good.
> 
> ✧ {I did edit this, but I apologise in advance if there are any errors I missed}
> 
> ✧ Italics are thoughts. r/g/n= rival gang name, f/n= friends name, h/n= hospital name…

Tom let out a groan as he rubbed the palm of his hand down his face, trudging up the stairs that lead to yours and his shared bedroom suite, his eyelids heavy with sleep. All he wanted to do was go to bed and cuddle you.

Tom finally reached the door, his hand was just about to grab the doorknob when he heard your voice speak through the door, making Tom’s hand hover above the doorknob.

“You can’t tell him.” You whimpered, making Tom’s hand fall to his side, and his eyebrows furrowed, he pressed his ear against the door so he could hear better.He felt awful about doing this but, _who the fuck are you talking to? and what the fuck are you talking about? He thought._ His heart hammering hard against his rib cage.

“You have to tell him.” Harrison growled, clearly annoyed that you would hide this from Tom, he looked up from the piece of paper that held your pregnancy test results, while Tom’s eyes widen in shock.

_What was Harrison doing in yours and his bedroom? And what couldn’t you tell him? What are you hiding from him? Tom thought. As he started to list the worst possible scenarios of what you could be hiding from him. Illness, pregnancy, betrayal, maybe you were being threatened, or maybe you were cheating…_

“I cant.” You replied, your voice was barely above a whisper. Harrison gave you an infuriated look. His fingers slightly crinkling the paper.

“Why can’t you, y/n? Please enlighten me on why you can’t tell him. Why you insist on keeping this a secret from him? Because clearly, you aren’t thinking straight if you want to hide this from him.” Harrison snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, his hard gaze staring at you intently, waiting for your response.

Meanwhile, Tom leaned his body weight against the door, waiting for your response. His eyebrows furrowed, as anxiety started to set in.

“Because it will change everything.” You snapped, Harrison hard gaze soften.

However, Tom, on the other hand, was beyond livid, balling his fists, while his jaw clenched. The vein in his neck pulsing fast. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring. As his mind started to go into overdrive.

O _h my god, she’s cheating on me. That explains why she’s been so distant lately and jumpy, why she rejects my_ _sexual advance_ _s. Tom thought._

Tom was too caught in his thoughts and accusations to hear what you said next.

“I don’t even know if he wants a baby, then there’s the issue of him being a mob boss, and-, I just, I’m scared Haz, what if, he makes me get an abortion or leaves me or kills me.” You mumbled, looking down at your lap, as you played with your fingers, avoiding Harrison’s gaze, as tears started to form in your eyes, you quickly wiped them away.

“Y/n-” Harrison started to say only to get cut off by the door being flung open.

The door banged against the wall, making you and Harrison jump, your eyes widen in shock, while Harrison quickly took out his gun, turning around to see who it is, his gun aiming at the figure, he relaxed when he saw Tom, putting his gun away, but gave Tom a questionable look.

“Tom-” Harrison started to say, only for Tom to interrupt him rather rudely.

“Save it, Harrison, leave.” Tom hissed, his eyes never leaving your figure, his gaze was cold.

Harrison’s eyes widen in shock, as he looked from Tom to you, then back at Tom, Harrison gulped, before turning his attention back to you he gave you a reassuring smile, meant to encourage you to tell Tom the truth, but you couldn’t, the look Tom was giving you looked murderous. It made you tremble with fear.

Harrison left the room reluctantly, the piece of paper still clutched in his hand, Tom took a step forward, taking slow intimidating steps towards you.

“Tom.” You whimpered, as he stood towering in front of you, glaring at you.

“I know what you did, I know you cheated on me, I mean it explains everything, why you won’t even let me have sex with you, why you’ve been so distant lately, you are cheating.” Tom accused, you looked up at him in confusion, your eyebrows furrowing, which seemed to make him even more furious.

You tried to speak, but no words were coming out, you were shocked, plus the fact that Tom didn’t even let you say a word.

“I don’t want to hear it y/n, I gave you everything, my love, my affection, my time, gifts, money, protection, a roof to live under, and this is how you treat me.” Tom snapped.

“Was my love not enough for you, that you had to whore yourself off to some other man.” Tom shouted, making you wince.

“Tom-” you whimpered out, only for him to cut you off.

  
“I trusted you, I thought you loved me, but that was just a lie, wasn’t it? You made me fall hard for you, you played me for a fool, and I just, I can’t believe you would do this to me, what’s even worse is that you brought my best friend into this to hide it. That disgusts me, you disgust me, I really wish that I was what you wanted, but apparently, I’m not.” Tom growled tears fell from your eyes, as Tom looked down at you with disgust.

You tried to speak again, but once again Tom cut you off.

“We are over, get out of my house, I never want to see you again.” He growled, turning around, but your hand wrapped around his wrist, Tom suddenly spun around, making you jump a bit, glaring at you, as his jaw clenched.

“Please Tom.” You pleaded, tears blurring your vision.

Tom snatched his wrist away from your grasp, making you flinch.

“You fucked this up not me.” He growled, turning around and storming out of the bedroom.

You let out a choked sob, putting your face into your hands as you cried, you just lost the one person who meant everything to you in the entire world, all because you were afraid to tell him you were pregnant.

Your hands fell from your face, as you took in the bedroom one last time, your breathing was shaky, as you got up slowly, taking slow steps towards the walk-in robe, your hand shakily opened the door to it. Your pace was slow as you walked into it, you tried to take another step, but you ended up falling to the ground, sobs racked your whole body. You really did fuck up your relationship with Tom.

You didn’t notice that someone else entered the walk-in robe until you felt someone wrap their arms around you, pulling you close to their chest.

“Sh, it’s okay.” Harrison cooed, rubbing soothing circles on your back, trying his best to calm you down, but it didn’t seem to work.

“He broke up with me.” You cried, making Harrison furrow his eyebrows. He definitely wasn’t expecting Tom to break up with you because you told him you were pregnant, maybe a lecture about using protection and taking the pill and how to use it, but definitely not a breakup, he was a little disappointed in Tom at the moment.

“Did you tell him? Because if that’s the reason why he broke up with you then I’m going to beat his ass.” Harrison grumbled.

“N-no, he, t-thought, I-I c-cheated on h-him.” You stuttered out, making Harrison pull away from you slightly, he gave a sympathetic look.

“Y/n, go find him right now and tell that you never cheated on him.” Harrison demanded.

“What’s the point he doesn’t trust me, he’ll probably think it’s the other dudes’ baby, if you don’t trust the person you love, then really there wasn’t any love there, to begin with.” You mumbled, looking down at the plush carpet.

“Y/n-” Harrison started to say, only for you to interrupt him. You looked up at him, as tears escaped your eyes, making their way down your cheeks.

“I’m going to leave before he hurts me, you should go be with him, he needs you.” You spoke, getting up shakily. Harrison followed queue.

“Least let me pack your suitcase, and take it down the stairs for you, you honestly look like your about to pass out or something.” Harrison offered, you nodded your head, while Harrison gave you a half-smile, moving away from you and grabbing the suitcase, he started to grab the minor essentials putting them in the suitcase, all the while you numbly wandered out to the bedroom, your eyes caught sight of the large photo of you and Tom, your heart felt like it dropped into your stomach, as more tears come falling out of your eyes. You and Tom were so happy back then.

“All packed, I’ll find you an apartment and drop the rest of your stuff there.” Harrison spoke, breaking you out of your thoughts. You turned to look at him. He gave you a sympathetic look, noticing that you were staring at the photo of you and Tom.

“I should leave, thank you.” You spoke, grabbing the suitcase handle from him and walking off, but Harrison quickly followed you, his hand wrapped around your wrist and spun you around towards him, making you feel sick, Harrison gaze softened as he noticed the distressed look on your face.

“For what’s it is worth Tom truly did love you.” Harrison spoke softly, he thought it would comfort you, but it really didn’t, it only made it worse.

“Just not enough to trust me.” You sobbed, turning around and walking away from him, Harrison watched you with a sad expression, though it turned into anger as he remembered Tom, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Harrison quickly stormed towards Tom’s office, opening the door rather roughly.

Tom’s head snapped up, his grip on the glass of whiskey tightening. It was meant to help him forget about you, but clearly, it wasn’t working.

“What the hell Tom?” Harrison shouted, storming into Tom’s office.

“I got rid of a cheater.” Tom replied, calmly, as he took a sip of the drink.

“Are you out of your mind? She never cheated on you, and it’s pretty rich coming from you since you cheated all the time on your ex-partners.” Harrison snapped, making Tom suddenly stand up abruptly, he gave Harrison a cold hard glare, though Harrison gave Tom a cold hard glare too.

“How do you know? She’s been distant, hasn’t let me fuck her in weeks, and then she’s all shady telling you not to tell me.” Tom snapped, ignoring Harrisons last comment, he grabbed the glass of whiskey and brought it up to his lips.

“If she was cheating on you then I would have killed her, all I know is that she loves you and she would never hurt you like that, just go talk to her, she’s a mess.” Harrison replied.

“And all I know is that she’s a lying cheating bitch and I’m glad she’s out of my life, she was dragging me down anyways, and good, I don’t care.” Tom growled. _Lies, he did care, maybe he got it wrong, but maybe he got it right and you did cheat on him. I mean you have been acting kind of shady towards him lately, so, that could only mean one thing well two things, betrayal, and cheating, though he did think you cheating was betrayal as well._

“You’re a real ass.” Harrison spat out, turning around and walking away from Tom before he would punch his best friend/boss in the face.

“Why don’t you think of where your loyalty lies with me or her?” Tom snapped.

Harrison shook his head in disgust before storming out of the room.

“Dick.” Tom muttered, bringing the glass back to his lips and downing the rest. The glass slammed against the wooden desk hard, while his grip tightened on the glass.

“I need something stronger.” Tom grumbled to himself, turning around and walking over to where he kept his liquor, he grabbed the bottle of rum, opening the cap, instead of grabbing another cup he just drank from the bottle. Though he knew it wouldn’t get you out of his mind, no hard liquor would, maybe drugs would, he opened the cupboard door taking out a bag of cocaine, then poured three lines onto the table, he leaned down, then snorted it, all the memories of you started to slip away…

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 **MEANWHILE**

Your fist knocked softly against your friend’s door. You pulled it away from the door, dropping your hand to your side, as you waited for the door to open.

“Y/n.” f/n greeted cheerfully, her smile dropped into a frown as she saw the rims of your eyes red, as tears started to well up in your eyes, your eyes were bloodshot, and your lip started to tremble.

“Can I stay here for a while?” you asked, shakily.

“Sure, your welcome to stay here as long as you want, may I ask why though?” she asked, as she gestured for you to come inside which you did, she shut the door behind you. As you turned around to face her.

“Me and um, Tom, we broke up, for good.” You choked out, she gave you a sad look as you started to full-on sob now.

“Oh, babe.” She sighed, pulling you into a hug, you hide your face into the crook of her neck, as violent sobs racked your body, f/n’s hand rubbed soothing circles on your back with her fingers.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” She cooed, not that it helped.

“He t-thought I was c-cheating on him, but I wasn’t I was pregnant, I-I just, I couldn’t tell him.” You sobbed out.

“Oh, y/n, sh, hey, maybe this is a good thing, the breakup, and him mistaking that you cheated on him.” She stated. You pulled away from her giving her a confused look.

She let out a sigh, as your confused look turned into a look of utter disbelief.

“I should leave, I knew coming here was a mistake, that you’d be so, bitchy.” You muttered you tried to walk past her, but she grabbed your forearm rather tightly stopping you. You let out a whimper, as her gaze hardened.

“This means you’re out of his life, I don’t mean to sound harsh, but I’m kind of relieved you and Tom are over, you have no idea how worried I get that one day I’m going to get a phone call or see on the news that you died, all because of that douchebag boyfriend of yours, you deserve better.” She snapped.

“But I love him, I’ll always will.” You whimpered, making your friend roll her eyes, she honestly didn’t understand what made you fall in love with Tom. To her he was vile, and the devil.

“If he truly loved you, he would have fought harder for you, he wouldn’t have let you go, no matter how hard the situation is. He is probably fucking some other girl now, he’ll move on, while you just wallow trying to pick up the pieces. He is not worth your tears and heartache y/n, take this as a positive thing, you are free from this toxic life, from Tom, from the mob, and so is that baby, I’m going to run you a bath, and then we are going to take this day by day, remember he isn’t worth your tears.” She ranted.

She wiped the fallen tears away, before releasing her grip from your forearm, she turned around and walked off towards the bathroom, leaving you in the hallway, as more tears fell from your eyes.

But you didn’t want better, you wanted Tom.

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

To say it was a struggle moving on from Tom was an understatement, two weeks and you were an utter complete mess. Isolating yourself in your room from the world, everything reminded you of him, and f/n was sick of it, she kept telling you “He isn’t worth your tears.” And your least favourite line, the one that broke your heart was “He is probably fucking some whore right now, I wouldn’t be surprised if he has moved on already found himself another ride or die, bitch, while you just wallow, move on y/n, you deserve better.”

She really wasn’t helping you move on at all, she was making it worse. To the point, you were spiralling into a depression…

Tom wasn’t doing so well either, he was an utter complete mess as well. Sure he might not have looked it on the outside, but on the inside, it was an entirely different story, nothing could ever fill the void you left, nothing could get rid of this heartache he felt, the loneliness he felt, sure he slept with a lot of woman to try and fill it but they never did the trick, they were fun in the moment, but after woods, the loneliness crept back in, coming back worse and almost felt like he was suffocating. Alcohol and drugs didn’t work either, well maybe in the moment they did, not even torturing those who didn’t pay up or betrayed him take you off his mind, nothing could compare to you, and the feelings you gave him, you were one drug that he couldn’t come clean from, no matter how hard he tried, you always seemed to pop up in his mind…

F/n stormed into your room, well the guest bedroom, holding a piece of paper in her hand, probably an application. The look on her face made you wince. You looked at her with wide eyes, gulping.

“I found a job for you, it’s a waitressing gig, the café in town, I think it will be perfect for you.” She spoke, her other hand on her hip.

“Thanks, but I’m not ready to go out into the world yet.” You mumbled, averting your gaze back to your phone screen.

You heard f/n let out a frustrated huff, she was probably rubbing her hand down her face.

“Oh, you are so ready, to go out into the world again, it’s been two weeks, stop letting him ruin your life, and take it back, don’t let him have the satisfaction of seeing you weak and miserable.” f/n hissed, making you shift uncomfortably on your bed.

“I’m not, I’m just having me time, that’s all.” You denied, clearly, it was a lie, and f/n could see straight through it.

“So, your ‘me time’ is mopping about in your room, crying, while eating junk food for two weeks.” f/n spoke, sarcasm evident in her tone, rolling her eyes when she finished talking.

“Yeah, and I don’t always you cry.” You muttered, making f/n roll her eyes.

“It’s time to get your life together, stop crying for a boy that clearly doesn’t deserve you, you have a baby growing inside your womb, you’re not only putting your health at risk, but you are putting your baby at risk as well, for Christ shakes you haven’t even scheduled a prenatal appointment to see your doctor.” She grumbled.

"I'm not even a month pregnant yet, I'm only like six weeks pregnant." you stated, giving her a duh look. F/n stared at you for a second before speaking.

"God, you really are reckless, that's when you need to go schedule an appointment, you are already a month pregnant,y/n, four weeks is a month, your way past four weeks, you need to look after yourself and the baby, get out in the world again, move on." f/n snapped, giving you a disapproving look.

“Fine, I’ll go drop this off, and schedule an appointment, if it will get you off my back.” You muttered, as your hand shot up to her, motioning for her to hand over the application, which she gracefully gave you.

“Good, you have to fill it out first, and once you’ve done that have a god damn shower and look presentable, you look like a fucking crackhead, oh and after you finished call your doctor for a prenatal appointment.” She ordered, making you roll your eyes, as you locked your phone, putting it down on the bed, you got up, walking over to the corner desk, and sitting down, as she continued to talk.

“And I’m coming with you, so I’ll know you haven’t skipped it.” She spoke.

“Yes, mom.” You grumbled, as you started to fill out the application form.

F/n rolled her eyes, before turning around and walking out of the room.

A minute later you finished filling out the form. You let out a sigh, running your fingers through your hair.

“Alright time for a shower now.” f/n voice spoke from behind you, making you jump in fright. You turned around to face her, your hand clutching your chest as your heart beat faster.

“Sorry, now get up and go shower.” f/n ordered, basically pulling you out of the chair.

“Jeez, okay, calm down, no need to be so bossy.” You muttered, making your way out of the room.

“I’m just trying to help you out.” She called out, as you opened the bathroom door, walking into the room, as soon as the door shut, you pressed your back against the door, letting out a shaky breathe, your heart rate started to speed up.

“You can do this, time to move on.” You told yourself, trying to reassure yourself. Your eyes fluttered closed trying to calm your nerves down, breathing in and out.

“We are going to get through this little one, it’s just you and me.” You muttered, your eyes fluttering open again, your hand rested on your stomach, as your eyes cast down towards your hand where it rested.

Your heart rate came back to normal, making you let out a relieved sigh.

“I got this.” You muttered.

Your hand fell from your stomach to the hem of your jumper, your other hand doing the same, scrunching it up, and pulling it over your head and discarding it to the ground, repeating the same action with your t-shirt. Your fingers fumbled to undo the button on your jeans, once you unbuttoned it, you unzipped the zip, pulling the jeans down, and stepping out of them, you then proceeded to hook your fingers under the waistband of your undies, pulling them down, stepping out of them once they drop to your ankles. You then unhooked your bra, taking it off and discarding it to the floor, you then proceeded to make your way towards the shower, your hand grabbed the handle of the slider door pulling it back, you hopped into the shower, turning on the hot water, scrunching your face up a bit when the hot water hit your body, you then turned on the cold water, letting out a content sigh, as the water turned warm. your eyes fluttering closed as the warm water continued to hit your body, your hand reached out for the soap, grabbing it in your hand, you then started to wash yourself…

About ten minutes later you turned the water off, opening the sliding door and stepping out of the shower, immediately the cold air hit your skin making you shiver, you quickly grabbed the towel, drying yourself off, then wrapping it around your body, then tucking it so it wouldn’t fall off. You made your way over to the vanity sink, the mirror was all fogged up, making you let out a huff, wiping the fog away with the palm of your hand.

Your hand fell to your side once the fog was cleared off, you let out a sigh as you stared at your reflection in the mirror, your eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles underneath your eyes, you honestly looked like you hadn’t slept in weeks, which was slightly true, you did sleep, though they were mostly just 30 minute naps sometimes you’d sleep for an hour if you are lucky. He always seemed to pop up in your dreams turning them into nightmares, which made you wake up with a gasp, drenched in sweat.

You let out another sigh, shaking your head to snap out of it. You grabbed your toothbrush, turning the faucet on, putting the toothbrush underneath the running water, wetting it a bit then pulling it back, grabbing the toothpaste and opening the lid, you carefully put some toothpaste onto the brush, closing the lid once you were done.

Just as you started brushing your teeth, f/n barged into the room, making you jump in fright.

“Jezz, knock first.” You grumbled, continuing to brush your teeth.

“It’s not like you were naked or anything, besides you, got a towel wrapped around your body.” She defended herself, making you raise one eyebrow at her through the mirror as she stood behind you.

“That’s beside the point, I organized your outfit you’re going to wear.” She spoke, over excitedly, just as you finished brushing your teeth, you spat the toothpaste out cupping some water in the palm of your hand the sipping it then quickly spat it out.

“I don’t think the manager would care about how good my outfit looks.” You spoke, making f/n roll her eyes, you started to clean your tongue while she spoke.

“It never hurts to look stylish for a job interview, it shows you have good representation and have good hygiene.” F/n she spoke, as you finished cleaning your tongue, you looked up, looking at her in the mirror giving her a questionable look.

“I’m just dropping an application off f/n, it’s not like they are going to hire me on the spot, also they hire on skills and experience not looks.” You spoke, looking back down as you cleaned your brush.

“Why wouldn’t they? you would look cute in an apron, besides you’ve been a waitress before, so they will hire you, I have a feeling today is going to turn out great for you, new beginnings.” She babbled, as you turned off the faucet, putting the toothbrush back in the toothbrush holder, you turned around to face her, giving her a soft smile.

“I hope so, well, I’m going to go get dressed then I’ll be on my way, then once I’m done, I will make that prenatal appointment.” You spoke, walking past her.

“I love you.” She shouted, turning around, just as you walked out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, love you too.” You shouted, going into your room.

You rolled your eyes as you saw the outfit she picked. A white blouse and denim jeans.

You quickly went over to the dresser grabbing a pair of undies and a bra, dropping the towel, it landed on the ground, you quickly put on the lingerie, then put on the jeans then the blouse. After you got dressed you put on your converse sneakers, then went over to the corner desk in the room, grabbing the application, you then grabbed your phone from the bed then walked out of the room.

“I’m leaving, I’ll see you when I get back.” You yelled, opening the front door.

“Good luck, not that you need it, you are totally going to get the job.” She yelled, as you just let out a chuckle, walking out of the door, you shut it behind you letting out a heavy sigh, you closed your eyes for a second then opened them.

“I can do this.” You reassured yourself, you then made your way to the café…

Your hand gripped the door handle, sucking in a breath.

“Here goes nothing.” You muttered to yourself, as you opened the glass door, the doorbell chiming.

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” a woman’s voice asked, as she noticed you enter her café.

“Um, I’m actually here to drop off a job application.” You spoke nervously, scratching the nape of your neck.

“Oh, right, thank you, your actually the first one to drop one off.” She spoke, smiling kindly at you as you handed her the application, the woman’s eyes scanned the document, smiling every now and then.

You felt nerves bundling up in your stomach making you feel slightly nervous, god you hoped you didn’t puke, that would be so embarrassing. _Stop stressing y/n, it’s not good for the baby. You silently scolded yourself in your mind._

“You’re hired.” she exclaimed, making you snap out of your thoughts.

“W-what? I mean thank you.” You squeaked out, making the woman chuckle.

“We’ll do a trial run first for a week, see how that goes, then if all goes well, I will hire you full time, plus you were the first one, and I admire that.” She spoke, smiling at you as she grabbed something from underneath the counter, which made you slightly jump back, she furrowed her eyebrows at your reaction.

“Relax, it’s just an apron.” She reassured you, showing you the apron in her hand, she handed it over to you, which you took.

Just as you put it on the doorbell chimed.

“Want to take their order for me?” she asked, handing you a notepad and pen, which you gracefully took from her.

“Yeah.” You replied, turning around, to face whoever it was that entered, your eyes widen in realization as saw a group of men five, and a woman, you gulped, the feeling of nausea washing over you, it was Tom’s rival gang.

Breathing heavily, as you walked closer to the table they occupied.

“Hi, ladies and gents, what can I get for you today?” you asked, trying to keep calm, but you were anything but calm. Especially when they turned their attention to look at you, your heart was beating faster.

“Hello, sweet cheeks.” A deep soothing voice spoke, his blue eyes looking at you intently, while the blonde woman that was cuddling into his side glared at you.

“Well if it isn’t Tom Hollands bitch, well ex bitch.” Another male voice spoke, all of them chuckling except for the one that spoke to you first, staring you down, it made you slightly uncomfortable.

“You know he still harbors feelings for you, you did a number on him, and that makes you his weakness, which means your leverage.” The guy with the blue eyes spoke, his tongue darting out of his mouth, wetting his bottom lip.

You gulped as he stood up, taking a strand of your hair and twirling it around his finger, he leaned closer to you, which made you tremble in fear, your hand instantly went to your small bump, while the other one dropped the pad and pen to the ground.

The rest of the gang stood up as well, giving you sinister looks.

“I can see why he is still hung up on you, maybe we can make a sex tape and send it to him, hm, that would make him crumble.” The guy with the blue eyes smirked, his hot breath fanning your face. You gulped as tears started to form in your eyes.

The owner of the café shop saw the interaction and immediately made her way over towards you and the gang.

“Leave, all of you now, before I call the cops.” She growled, _wow brave of her, the cops weren’t going to do a god damn thing, half of them were corrupt anyways. You thought._

The guy with the blue eyes, smirked at you, letting out a dark chuckle, before turning towards the café owner, smirking at her.

“Cops in this town won’t do a god damn thing, but since you asked so nicely, we’ll leave.” He sarcastically spoke, but he turned his attention back to you making you whimper, he grabbed your wrist, wrapping his fingers in a vice-like grip, his nails digging into your skin, which made you let out a whimper.

“Watch your back sweet cheeks, just cause you and Tom are done, doesn’t mean you are entirely useless.” He growled, letting go of your wrist, he turned his attention to his gang, signalling them to leave this joint.

He turned around to look at the café owner. Giving her a sinister look.

“Lovely place you got here, be a shame if something bad happened to it.” He growled, he then proceeded to walk away from her, then out the door the rest of the gang following all the while giving you and the café owner sinister looks.

She turned her attention towards you.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concern clouding her eyes.

“I’m fine.” You lied, you weren’t you were still shaken up. All you wanted to do was go back to f/n’s house and hide.

“I don’t think you are, you should go home, get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow y/n, please go to the cops.” She ordered. You nodded your head, as you shakily took the apron off, handing it to her.

She gave you a reassuring smile as you walked towards the door. You didn’t feel safe anymore, you felt like you were being watched.

You couldn’t go to the cops, because what would they do, not a god damn thing, half of them probably are in Tom’s rival gang, and the other half well they wouldn’t touch gang-related cases with a ten-foot pole. Maybe the FBI would help, but they’d lock you up in jail after woods, or just in general. The only person who could help you was Tom, and even if you did ask, the answer would be a no, as well as a long ass tirade from him, maybe he’d even kill you, you weren’t his problem anymore, but it was worth a try, it was worth a shot for yours and his unborn baby’s life, and if it comes down to it and you ran out of options on persuading him, maybe you could blackmail him with the truth, the truth being you were pregnant with his child all along and you never cheated on him, even if you did, he wouldn’t believe you, unless you got a paternity test, but still, it was worth a try…

You nervously walked to Tom’s mansion, looking over your shoulder frantically, gulping when you saw a black SUV trailing far behind, it was them you knew it, your hand was resting on your stomach protectively. Not that it would do anything there was five of them and one of you. You were too busy looking at the black SUV, to realize you ran into something hard, you gulped, as realization started to dawn on you, what if that was all a ruse to get you distracted so you wouldn’t realize that someone was sneaking up in front of you.

“Please, we aren’t together anymore, he doesn’t care about me.” You whimpered, turning around to face your kidnapper, but you were meet with a confused Harrison.

“Thank god, it’s you.” You whimpered, wrapping your arms around his torso, very tight, burring your face into his chest.

“Calm down, sh, of course, it’s me, what are you talking about?” Harrison spoke, his hands resting on your back.

“They are after me, they found me, and t-they threatened me.” You sobbed out, making Harrison’s confusion turn into worry.

“Who?” he asked, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on your back. You lifted your head up to look at him, tears blurring your vision.

“Toms rival gang.” You whimpered out, making Harrison’s jaw clench. His eyes narrowing past you to look at the black SUV parked a far distance away, his arms unwrapped from you, though he grabbed the side of your face with both hands, making sure you look at him and only him. The pads of his thumbs wiping away the fallen tears.

“Come on, we will get him on board, and if that div doesn’t agree, then I’ll knock some sense into him, your life is in danger and so is the baby’s, you should tell him about the baby too, hopefully, that will make him help you.” Harrison spoke, letting go of the side of your face and grabbing your hand. He quickly pulled you with him to the gates of Tom’s mansion, punching in the password to unlock the side gate.

“I can’t tell him I’m pregnant.” You mumbled, but Harrison heard it. His hand hovered over the handle of the gate.

“Y/n, I’m getting Deja vu again, your life is on the line and so is the baby’s, all because you are letting your pride get in the way.” He snapped, turning around to face you, narrowing his eyes at you, as his jaw clenched, his grip on your hand tightening.

“I thought about it and I can’t, he won’t believe me anyways, he doesn’t trust me.” You spoke, making his grip on your hand soften, while his gaze softened.

“Then he is a div and you’re a div for not telling him, please just tell him, he deserves to know.” Harrison pleaded.

You nodded your head yes weakly, clearly you weren’t going to tell Tom, he should help you because he still cares, and that he still loves you not because your pregnant with his child. Would he even believe it? No, he wouldn’t, he thinks you cheated on him, so to him, that baby was someone else’s.

Harrison gave you a reassuring smile, clearly knowing you were lying, but he let it slide, maybe having him by your side might encourage you to tell Tom your pregnant.

Harrison opened the gate, pulling you along with him, he shut the gate behind him, making the gate lock automatically. He turned to face you, noticing your nervous state, he let go of your hand, his hands coming up to cup the side of your face, turning it towards him, to make you look into his blue eyes.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, he is going to help you.” He spoke softly, as your eyes watered with tears. _Lies, you thought._

“He is not going to agree, Haz, maybe I should just leave, I shouldn’t even be here, he doesn’t want me here, plus he probably got a new girlfriend now, and I-” you stammered.

“Hey, it’s worth a try, I know he is still hurting y/n, he still loves you, you will always hold a special place in his heart, and despite him fucking every girl that bats an eye lash at him, he is miserable without you, and when you tell him you need his help, because your life is in danger, I know he is going to help you and take you back.” Harrison spoke, cutting you off before you could even finish your sentence.

“You don’t know that.” You whispered, making Harrison give you a sympathetic look.

“I know that you broke his heart by not telling him the truth, making him believe you cheated on him.” Harrison stated.

“It’s better that way.” You whispered, looking away from him. Harrison only gave you deadpan expression.

“And telling him the truth now is the right thing to do.” Harrison spoke, stilling looking at you with a deadpan expression. You turned your attention back to him, raising one eyebrow at him.

“If he says no, I’m still going to help you.” Harrison spoke, making you let out a sigh.

“Your loyalty lies with him Harrison, not me. Besides, there’s like five of them and one of you, that’s an unfair game.” You sighed.

“You’re my best friend, well one of them, and my loyalty lies wherever I want it to lie.” Harrison growled.

“Fine, let’s go.” You huffed, getting out of his grip, you started to make your way towards the mansion, Harrison following suite.

Harrison gave you a reassuring look as you stood in front of the door, gulping, as you stared at the door, fiddling with your fingers nervously, breathing heavily.

“Rip the band-aid off, you’ll feel much better.” Harrison spoke softly, making you nod your head. Harrison opened the front door for you, the both of you entering the house, he carefully closed the door once you’s both entered. You stood in the foyer, looking around the room, your breathing quickening with every breath you took.

“Come on.” Harrison commanded, as he walked up to you, motioning with his head for you to follow him, which you did, but not before giving him a wavering smile. You then trailed behind him, as he made his way towards Tom’s office. You felt like your throat was closing as you and Harrison finally come towards the door.

You looked at him giving him a wavering smile, while he smiled at you, you then looked at the door, gulping, just as your hand went to grab the doorknob, Harrison grabbed your wrist, a slight look of worry written all over his face.

“Let me go in first see if his fucking that receptionist whore.” He spoke, making your heart fall to the pit of your stomach, you felt sick. Of course, he would be fucking her, what did you expect for him to do, wallow about and not fuck another woman. Maybe you shouldn’t have come here.

“Oh.” You mumbled, looking down at your feet, trying to keep the tears at bay, you tilted your head up, so they didn’t fall.

“Remember what I said, you’ll always hold a special place in his heart, nothing will change that, no matter how many whores he sleeps with, or if he gets a new girlfriend.” Harrison spoke, quietly.

“Sure.” You whispered bitterly, Harrison gave you a genuine smile before opening the door and entering Tom’s office.

“Good, you aren’t fucking that whore.” Harrison grunted, cringing in disgust at the thought of it.

“She has a name you know, and what do you want?” Tom grumbled, looking up from his laptop with an annoyed expression.

Harrison didn’t answer him, only rolling his eyes. He then turned around towards you, seeing you look stunned at the entrance of the door. He nodded for you to come in.

You nervously made your way into the office, at a snail’s pace, all the while fiddling with your fingers. When Tom saw you, his annoyed expression turned into a sinister look. Making you whimper, Harrison quickly stood beside you.

“Look what the cat dragged in, what do you want?” Tom growled, making you wince, you looked at Harrison, making him give you an encouraging smile, you then looked back to Tom, he was giving you the deadliest death glare ever. His jaw was clenched, and his fist balled up.

“Please tell me you’s two aren’t fucking?” Tom spat, his nostrils flaring.

“What, no, I need your help, r/g/n is after me.” You replied, Tom scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You need my help? Well, princess your out of luck.” Tom growled, making you let out a whimper, tears started to form in your eyes, only making Tom roll his eyes, he wasn’t going to fall for your lies.

“Tom, I get you hate me right now, but please do this for the-, for me.” You spoke, correcting yourself, making Harrison’s hopeful look turn into a look of disappointment. Harrison was about to say something, but Tom cut him off.

“I hope your death is painless, I mean not really, I hope it’s as painful as when I found out you were cheating on me, now leave before I kill you myself.” He hissed out, making tears fall out from your eyes, your body trembling. Not that Tom cared. He was so cold towards you and it broke your heart. The look alone made you feel so worthless, there was no love in his eyes, just hatred.

“Okay, I’ll leave.” You sobbed out, you turned around, looking at Harrison one last time, but he looked away, feeling hurt that you didn’t tell Tom and that you lied to him. More tears fell, as you walked towards the door, stopping at the threshold, you looked over your shoulder to look at Tom, but his gaze was staring at the laptop screen.

You took a deep shaky breath before speaking.

“Just so you know, I never did cheat on you Tom, I loved you so much, I still do, I’ll love you to my dying breath, I’d tell you the real reason why I told Harrison not to tell you, but it doesn’t matter, I’ll be dead by the end of the day… just know that I love you, only you, no one compares.” you confessed.

“Leave.” Tom commanded.

You nodded your head, looking at Harrison to see him giving you a sad smile, you smiled at him, before turning your head back in front of you and walked out of the office, making your way to the front door numbly.

Harrison was just about to walk after you but, Toms booming voice stopped him.

“Don’t Harrison.” Tom warned Harrison turned around to face Tom giving him a glare.

“I hope you’re happy, her blood is now on your hands.” Harrison snapped.

“I don’t care, one less problem, now if you don’t mind, I have a meeting to get to, and don’t you dare go after her.” Tom hissed. Harrison let out a scoff.

“Yeah, with your whore, you never deserved y/n, to begin with.” Harrison growled, giving Tom one last deadly glare, before spinning on his heel and storming out of the office. Tom rolled his eyes, before picking up his phone and texting the receptionist…

Harrison ran out of the house, fastening his pace, as he ran to the gate, punching in the code in. When it unlocked, he yanked it open, storming out and stopping on the sidewalk, he looked frantically around, trying to search for you, but he couldn’t see any sign of you anywhere, his eyes widen in fear as he realized that the black SUV wasn’t anywhere in sight. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as he gulped.

“No.” Harrison gasped out, he quickly took off running towards f/n’s house, he might have kept a lowkey surveillance on you once you left Tom, only because you were pregnant, and he needed to know if you were safe. But obviously, he failed to notice r/g/n, was watching you.

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 **MEANWHILE**

You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to comfort yourself, feeling deflated, every so often looking over your shoulder to see that black SUV following you, almost tormenting you. It made your heart thump faster, your whole-body quivering, you where only a few more blocks away from f/n’s house, then you’d be safe, but you knew you weren’t really safe, once the mob was after you then they wouldn’t stop until they had you, or they killed you.

You let out a sigh of relief as f/n’s house comes into view, you turned your attention back to the black SUV, seeing it parked on the sideway. You gulped, your heart beating faster, turning your attention back in front of you, you quickly took off running towards f/n’s house, grabbing the doorknob, and turning it, yanking it opening, and rushing inside, slamming the door behind you, you quickly locked the door, putting the door chain across.

You turned around, leaning your back against the door, as you tried to calm your breathing, you felt like you were going to be sick.

“Hello, sweet cheeks.” A familiar soothing voice startled you, making you gasp in shock. Your head shot up towards the sound of his voice, your eyes widening in fear as they landed on him, your eyes wandering slightly then stopping on f/n, he held her flush against his body, she looked at you with tear filled eyes, it felt like your heart was caught in your throat. If you didn’t feel like throwing up before you felt like throwing up now.

“Please, just leave her out of this, it’s me you want, not her.” You pleaded as tears welled in your eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows, as he pretended to think for a second, but really, he wasn’t, he was just taunting you, he then looked at you, a smirk crossing his face.

“Nah.” He responded, your face fell into a look of horror, as he pressed the gun against the temple of your friend’s head, then pulled the trigger, all the while smirking at you. You quickly took off running towards your room, though he was faster than you, his finger entangled in your hair, yanking your hair back, as he grabbed the nape of your neck roughly, his fingers digging into your skin, he slammed your body roughly against the wall, making you whimper, as your head hit the wall, which made you wince in pain.

“I’m not with him, you’re making a huge mistake, he isn’t going to care if you hurt me or kill me.” You whimpered out, tears falling rapidly from your eyes.

“Just because he dumped you doesn’t mean you are entirely useless, and besides you’ll always hold a special place in his heart, and that makes you the perfect weakness to get to him.” He grumbled.

His hand slipped away from the nape of your neck, so he could grab a fistful of your hair, then banged your head roughly against the wall, a gasp escaped from your mouth, as black spots started to appear in your vision until it was replaced with black entirely.

“Such a shame a pretty thing like you has to suffer for his actions.” He spoke, voice void of emotion, he smirked as he watched you fall to the ground.

He then crouched down, picking you up, then hoisting you over his shoulder, one of his hands resting on your back, he walked towards the door, taking the door chain off, then unlocking it. He yanked it open, smirking as he saw the black SUV parked in front of the house, he confidently walked out of the house, leaving the door open. He strode over to the car, his hand grabbed the latch of the trunk, pressing it open and pulling it up, it slowly lifted. He dumped your body in the back of the trunk, then slammed it. He smirked at his reflection in the rear windscreen of the car, before walking to the passenger side, yanking the door handle open, and hopping in, he slammed the door shut, the guy from his gang took off speeding.

“He won’t see it coming.” He chuckled darkly. Making the guy that was driving look at him.

“Are you sure he is going to care? He did break up with her, and by the looks of it denied helping her.” The guy asked, questioning his boss.

He gave him a death glare, then slammed his head against the steering wheel, making the guy slam his foot on the brakes, making the car screech to a stop.

“Don’t you ever question me again, otherwise, I’ll put a bullet in your head, and dump you in a ditch.” He growled, through clenched teeth.

“Okay, I’m sorry boss.” The guy stammered out, rubbing his forehead, as a bruise started to form.

“Good, now step your foot on it.” He grumbled, making the guy shake his head yes rapidly.

The guy pressed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding off again….

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 _MEANWHILE_ ****

Harrison quickly made his way towards your friend’s house, his eyes widening as he saw the front door open, he quickly took out his gun, before he entered the house, stopping in the threshold when he saw your friends’ dead body, her blood surrounding her, panic started to sink in.

“Y/n.” he called out frantically, his gun in front of him, as he checked every room, but you weren’t there.

“Shit.” He cursed, stumbling backwards, and running his fingers through his hair in distress.

He had to find you fast before they killed you…

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 ****

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, you let out a groan, as your head throbbed in intense pain. You tried to reach your hand up to rub it but you couldn’t, it was restricted, which made you panic, you looked down to your hands to see them tied to the armrest of the chair, your legs were also bounded as well to the legs of the chair, your eyes widen in fear, as your heart beated rapidly fast, you felt like your throat was closing up, tears welled in your eyes, sobbing quietly.

“Well look who is up…” A familiar voice spoke, making your head snap up. You shook your head no rapidly, whimpering a “No.” and “Please don’t.”, repeatedly, as the guy took slow strides over towards you.

“I honestly like you, y/n, I really do, but I really wanna see Tom crumble, I wanna see him fall, and I like that more than you.” He smirked, finally standing in front of you.

“Please, we aren’t together, he doesn’t care.” You begged, by this point you were a sobbing mess.

“Yeah, Yeah, so you say, but you see he does care, even though you broke his heart, I know the news of your death, will end him, it will be his downfall.” He spoke, crouching in front of you. His hand rested on the side of your cheek, making you tremble in fear, gulping repeatedly, as his thumb stroked your jawline.

“So, where should we begin.” He spoke standing back up, his touch leaving yours, as you continued to quiver in fear, you shook your head no, as tears blurred your vision. You didn’t notice the rest of his gang come out of the shadows, until they stood in front of you, making your heart suddenly stop.

“Please, don’t, please, no.” you pleaded, but your pleas fell on death ears.

You let out a blood curdling scream as you felt your fingers bend back until they snapped, more tears fell from your eyes.

“Stop.” You whimpered out, tears fell from your eyes from the pain of your broken fingers.

“And why should I?” he asked, breaking your fingers on your other hand, you clenched your teeth, whimpering in pain, you were sure this was going to cause you to lose the baby.

“Because I’m pregnant.” You confessed, hoping they would show mercy, and let you off lightly, but you should have known better. The look he was giving you was a look of pure evil.

“Ah, you’re pregnant.” He beamed, the hopeful look in your eyes dimmed, then was replaced with fear. You gulped, leaning backwards to try and get away from him. The rest of the gang were smirking at you.

“This is the best news I’ve heard today, seeing Tom’s face when he hears I killed his unborn child is even more justice then hearing you got killed.” He chuckled darkly, fear crossed your face, as your body trembled, your breathing quickening.

He turned his attention to his gang, smirking at them, having a silent conversation with them, all of them suddenly turned their attention towards you, smirking at you evilly, you were petrified.

“Why don’t you just go after that whore he is fucking.” You stuttered out, trying to save yourself, but they all just chuckled at you, making you sob even harder.

The guy with the blue eyes, and light brown hair, which you assumed now must be the leader, grabbed your chin tilting it up roughly, so you could stare into his cold blue eyes. Making you tremble even more.

“Whores are worthless, sweet cheeks, you, on the other hand, are carrying his spawn, and that makes you very valuable, besides that he still has feelings for you and seeing him crumble when he finds out that his bitch and his unborn child are dead, would be wonderful.” He smirked, making you sob even harder, you were beyond petrified, you wished they would hurry up and torture you or kill you, instead of taunting you.

He furrowed his eyebrows for a second, before looking at you with a deadpan expression.

“Unless it isn’t his, but I have a gut feeling it is his, and I always trust my gut, I’ve never been wrong.” He spoke.

“Might even rip that unborn child out of your stomach, then take a picture of both your dead bodies, then send it to Tommy boy.” He chuckled darkly, your mouth went dry, you felt a lump form in your throat, as a wave of nausea hit you.

“I’m only six weeks along.” You whimpered, the guys face dropped into a scowl, not pleased by hearing this, he let go of your chin roughly, making you wince in pain.

Without any warning he punched you hard in the stomach, making you let out a groan in pain, squirming in the chair, more tears poured out of your eyes, at this point you were full-on bawling. An intense cramp started to form in your lower abdomen. Your head fell forward, as you clenched your teeth hard together, you were certain you would chip one of them soon.

“That’s a shame, now my plan of ripping that unborn child out of your stomach is ruined, and I don’t like it when I don’t get my way.” The guy growled, punching you in the stomach harder this time, the pain started to get worse, to the point you felt like you were going to throw up or pass out.

The guy continued to punch you in the stomach, until you couldn’t feel the punches, only the intense cramping in your lower pelvis, your stomach and back, you felt the familiar feeling of intense pain and blood flowing out of your lower region, it felt like it was your period, but you knew it wasn’t your period at all, it was you having a miscarriage. You lost the baby, all because you couldn’t tell Tom the truth in the first place. _fuck. You thought to yourself._ You felt a chill ran up your spine, you felt nausea and numb.

You didn’t even realize the guy had stopped, nor did you realize him signalling to the other members to hurt you, the guys blue eyes took in the sight of you one last time, before he turned around a smirk on his face.

“Have fun guys, beat her to death, then dump her body in a river infested with alligators.” He commanded, before walking up the stairs and leaving the basement.

The rest of the gang smirked at you, as one of them took out a pocketknife, while two of them took out brass knuckles, the other one just balled their fist. They looked at each other before the one that had his fist balled took a step forward lifting your chin up with his fingers, then punching you in the eye. But you didn’t feel it, you were already numb anyways. He punched you again and again until your eye swelled up. He punched you one last time before moving back, smirking at the others.

“My turn.” The one with the pocketknife said, as your head slumped forward. Your ears ringing.

“Such a shame Tom let a pretty girl like you go, but by the time we’re finished with you, you’ll be unrecognizable, that they’ll have to identify you by your dental records.” He taunted, grabbing your hair roughly and yanking it backwards, he ran the blade along your cheek, taunting you by running the blade along your cheek, then sliced your cheek, making a whimper leave your lips, as you felt a stinging sensation on your cheek.

His eyes scanned down towards your exposed neck, biting his lower lip. His eyes darkening with lust, but not with sexual desire, it was more the desire of murder, the desire to see you writhing in pain, before he pressed it against your neck harshly, nipping at the skin, your eyes widen as you let out a groan of pain, trying to wiggle out of your bounds but you couldn’t it was no use. The guy just laughed evilly, the rest of the gang doing the same.

Instead of slitting your throat or cutting it, like you were expecting him to, in one swift motioned he pulled it away and plunged into your stomach, making you let out a scream, which only made him smirk, he yanked the knife out, making you whimper, your head slumped down to look at the wound, blood soaking your blouse, as you felt blood gushing out of the wound, the ringing in your ears intensified, as black spots started to appear in your vision. You quickly coughed up blood, some of it running out of your mouth and down your chin, dripping onto your jeans.

The guy took a step back, admiring his work with a wicked grin on his lips.

“Who’s up next?” he spoke, turning to the other three, both the guys with the brass knuckles took a step forward, cocky smirks on their faces, as they stared at your broken trembling frame.

“You know, I’m starting to get a new idea, what if we chop her up into pieces and send them to Tom?” one of them suggested, as he stared at the brass knuckles.

The other three looked at him in with excitement in their eyes. While your eyes widen in fear, your heart beating faster by the second.

“I like that idea.” One spoke.

“Sounds better than dumping her in a river infested with alligators.” Another one spoke.

“I want to be the one that does it, I want to cut her limps off her, while she writhes and screams in pain.” The one with the knife spoke darkly, looking at the blade intently. The other three looked at each other giving each other a shocked look before it changed into an evil smirk. All the while you whimpered in pain, the cramping getting worse, you clenched your thighs together trying to reduce the pain, but it didn’t work.

“Okay, that’s settled then, but first, let me have a little bit of fun.” He chuckled darkly, balling his fist up, then bringing it towards your jaw, the cold brass metal smacking your skin, making your head snap to the side, the ringing in your ear got louder, deafening you. Your breathing got heavy.

“I got to hand it to you, y/n, you’re the first woman to ever break the cycle. I mean he does like to cheat on his girlfriends, but I guess he got a dose of his own medicine.” He smirked.

“I don’t really believe its Tom’s baby, not that it matters.” He started to say, then stopped looking down at your pants to see blood there.

“Not like it matters now.” He snickered, then connected his fist against your cheek, the brass knuckles cutting the skin. Your cheek aching, as well as your jaw. Blood starting to collect in your mouth, as your eyes blurred with more tears.

“I mean given how you’s two started out…I mean I’m only speculating here but weren’t you’s both in relationships when you’s two started to see each other?” he asked, though you didn’t answer him.

His hand grabbed your chin roughly, the cool metal of the brass knuckles pressing against your skin, and yanking it in his direction, as you stared at him through tear filled eyes.

“You were his whore , to begin with, weren’t you?” He hissed, instead of answering him you spat the blood out at him, making him hiss in anger, his grip tightening on your chin.

“You bitch.” He fumed, slapping you hard against the cheek, making your head roll to the side, tears escaped your eyes, as the guy quickly took out his pocketknife, flicking it open.

Before he could even do anything, a gunshot rang out through the room, then another one, he heard a gunshot go off beside him, but another one rang out behind him, he heard his mate beside him let out a moan of pain. He quickly dropped the pocketknife and took out his gun, spinning around.

A smirk falls upon his face, as he saw Harrison, as Harrison stared at him, a deadly look in his blue eyes.

“Course, you’d come and save your whore, let me guess you were the one fucking her. Does Tom know? Cause this is just golden.” He smirked.

“I’m not fucking her, she’s my best friend, family even, and when you mess with my family you mess with me.” Harrison growled, through clenched teeth.

The guy was about to say something, but Harrison shot him without blinking. He then lowered his gun, as he saw you, his heart fell into the pit of his stomach, as his eyes started to well up with tears.

He quickly rushed over to you, crouching down in front of you.

“Y/n.” he quaked, as his hands cupped your cheeks gently tilting your head up to look at him, he grimaced as he saw your eye swollen and a cut along your cheek, as well as a red handprint on your cheek. Blood on your chin and the side of your mouth, his eyes wandered down towards your hands, seeing your fingers broken, his eyes then wandered towards your torso, seeing a stab wound, he gulped, before he let his eyes wondered down towards your pelvis, that’s when tears welled up in his eyes, he felt like he was going to throw up. He looked away quickly, looking at your face instead.

You let out a whimper, your head slightly slumping forward, your eyes were shut closed, making Harrison’s heart quickened, as he looked at you in concern.

“It’s me Harrison.” Harrison spoke, his thumb absently caressing your cheek, turning to soothe you.

“H-Harrison.” You whimper out, opening your eyes, lifting your head up, so you could see him.

“Yeah, I got you, you’re safe now, I’m going to get you out of here.” He spoke, ever so delicately, his warm hands left your cheeks, making you whimper at the loss of the contact.

Harrison quickly took out his pocketknife, undoing the binds, once he cut all the ropes that bounded you, he put his pocketknife back in his pocket. You slumped forward nearly falling over, but Harrison caught you before you could fall forward, helping you up.

“I lost the baby.” You whispered, making Harrison give you a sympathetic look.

He was going to say something when you spoke again, your body slightly swaying in his embrace.

“I don’t feel so good.” You stuttered out, your vision going blurry, you then suddenly fainted in his arms.

“Shit.” Harrison cursed, picking you up bridal style, and walking towards the stairs, and ascending them.

“Hold on, okay, y/n, stay with me.” Harrison stuttered out, as he quietly snuck out of the mansion.

He delicately put your body down on the backseat of his car, closing the door softly, he then opened the driver’s door, and got in, slamming it shut, he quickly turned the key that was still in the ignition, turning the car on, and putting his foot on the accelerator and speeding off.

Harrison sped to the hospital, every so often his gaze would land on you, looking at you through the rear-view mirror.

“Just hang in there y/n, I’m nearly there, hold in there for me, for… Tom.” He spoke, his heart beated faster, as his grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white.

About twenty minutes later he reached the hospital, pulling up in front of the entrance of the hospital, not even bothering to turn the car off, he yanked the door open, running to the passenger side, and yanking it open, he leaned down wrapping his arm around you and picking you up, he quickly took you out of the car, then turned around and walked towards the doors of the hospital, leaving the passenger door opened, the glass doors slide open automatically.

Harrison rushed inside, rushing over to the reception.

“Help her, she’s been badly injured.” He demanded, the nurses looked up with wide eyes.

One of them trying to calm him while the other one rolled a gurney towards him, the nurse carefully took you out his grasp and put you on the gurney, a little to roughly for Harrison’s liking. He glared at her before speaking.

“Careful.” He grumbled, clenching his fist.

They looked at your broken body then looked back at Harrison.

“Please help her.” Harrison spoke quietly.

“Well, try.” The one that took you from him said. Harrison narrowed his eyes at her.

“You better pray to god she doesn’t die, otherwise you will regret it.” Harrison hissed, not realizing he moved closer to the nurse, she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

“Sir you need to calm down, she is in great care now, why don’t you sit over there and wait, we’ll get you when we are done.” The other nurse spoke, making Harrison snap out of it, he took a step back, nodding his head, he gave you one last look before turning around and walking towards the waiting chairs. The nurses rolled you off towards the closed doors.

He had to ring Tom, he had to tell him the truth, Harrison took out his phone, unlocking it, then going into the contact application, he scrolled down until he saw Toms contact, he clicked on it, then pressed the call button, bringing the phone up to his hear as he heard the sound of it ringing.

“What is it Harrison?” Tom snapped, breathing heavily.

“I need to tell you something.” Harrison grumbled.

“I’m a little busy here.” Tom replied, Harrison heard rustling, then a muffled moan, he rolled his eyes.

“Get rid of her, this very important.” Harrison growled.

“Fine, leave.” Tom grunted, pulling out of her, and standing up, giving her an imitating look.

“But-” she tried to protest.

“Out.” Tom ordered, giving her a death glare, she gulped, grabbing her clothes and scurrying out of the room.

“Well?” Tom asked, getting irritated, he tilted his head to the side, resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled his boxers and pants back up, putting his belt back on. The line was silent for a second before Harrison let out a sigh, then started to speak.

“It’s about y/n, she’s-.” Harrison started, only for Tom to interrupt.

“Oh, for fuck shake, Haz, not this shit again, I don’t care, you made me get rid of a good fuck, to talk about my cheating ex, who had the nerve to come to me and ask for my help.” Tom ranted.

“Let’s be real Tom, that whore your fucking ain’t a good fuck for you, nothing has been, you and I both know that nothing could replace y/n, swallow your bloody pride for once and realize that you were wrong about her cheating on you, she never did cheat on you, Tom, she adores you too much to do that.” Harrison started off before he could say his next words, Tom cut him off.

“Then what were you and she talking about that night then, huh?” Tom growled, clenching his phone tighter.

“I found out she was pregnant, I found a letter, and that’s when I saw the results, I tried to talk her into telling her you, but she was really set on believing you would leave her or worse, if you don’t believe me then check the top drawer of my bedside table that’s situated on the left, that’s where the letter is.” Harrison confessed, his voice genuine, it finally felt like the weight on his shoulder was being lifted.

Tom on the other hand rolled his eyes, though he felt a bit curious, Harrison’s voice sounded genuine and Harrison would never lie to him, curiosity started to set in, to the point he swiftly made his way out of the office and walked towards Harrison’s room, opening the door, and slowly walking over towards the bedside table Harrison said it was in, he opened the drawer, seeing a folded up, piece of paper, it was crumpled a bit. He picked it up, unfolding it, his eyes scanning the words, and when he did, it felt like his heart stopped beating, his hands started to shake, it felt like the whole world was closing in on him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the word positive.

“I so badly wanted to tell you, to confess to you, to tell you, but every time I brought her name up, you always dismissed it, or chewed my head off, not to mention stormed off.” Harrison spoke again, he took a deep breath before speaking the next words.

“She was pregnant, but she had a miscarriage, she doesn’t look good Tom, she’s all beaten up, Tom she needs you now more than ever, so swallow your god damn pride and be there for her.” Harrison snapped, getting dirty and annoyed looks from other people sitting on the waiting chairs. But Harrison didn’t care Tom needed to hear it.

He fucked up badly, all because he accused you of cheating, maybe if he didn’t jump to conclusions you’s would still be together, he was a god damn idiot, this was all his fault, that you had a miscarriage, he should have helped you, he wanted to deep down, but he was so god damn pissed of that you ‘cheated’ on him, that he rejected helping you. Tom dropped the letter, cupping his mouth with his hand, then started to weep.

“Fuck, I fucked up, didn’t I? She never cheated on me at all, I just jumped to a conclusion, and I fucked our relationship up, I made her have a miscarriage and now she’s badly hurt because of me, they hurt her, they killed my child, and, I’m going to kill them. I’m going to murder them for hurting her, for putting their filthy hands on her, and killing my child.” Tom cried though he spoke the end bit with an angry tone.

“Well duh, I just told you she was pregnant, and slow down there, first comfort her, be there for her then get revenge.” Harrison responded.

“Where is she? I have to see her, I have to try and fix things, apologize for being a dick to her.” Tom asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“She’s at h/n.” Harrison answered.

“I’m coming.” Tom responded, hanging up on Harrison, he quickly made his way out of Harrison’s room, running as fast as he could towards the door that leads to the garage, all the while his heart thumped harder.

Tom yanked the door open, opening the car door open, hopping in and slamming it, he pushed the start button, the car roared to life, he grabbed the remote to the garage door, pressing it open, the roller door slowly went up, to slowly for Tom’s liking when it reached a certain height where he could go through, he backed up quickly, then turned around the car rather roughly, then sped off towards the front gate, opening it with another small remote, at least that one opened up quick, Tom sped off, flooring the accelerator and going full speed, tears fell from his eyes, as his heart beated faster…

Tom parked his car in a free space, basically stealing it from the car on his left that was taking too long to back into it. The driver he stole, the parking space from, beeped his horn, yelling at him while flipping Tom off, Tom didn’t really care though he was too worried about seeing you, he hopped out of the car, and rushed over to the entrance, Tom didn’t even wait for the automatic glass sliding doors to open fully, he squeezed himself inside, his eyes frantically scanned the room then landed on Harrison’s figure hunched forward, his head resting in his hands. Tom rushed over towards Harrison.

“Is she okay? What is her condition? Is she out yet?” Tom frantically asked, making Harrison jump up in fright.

“I don’t know.” Harrison answered, Tom, let out a huff, before running his fingers through his hair, rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels. Breathing heavily.

“Tom-” Harrison started to say, only for Tom to cut him off.

“This is all my fault, this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t jumped to conclusions.” Tom rambled.

“Tom.” Harrison sighed.

“I should have never accused her of cheating on me, god I’m an idiot for believing she would cheat on me.” Tom sobbed, putting his head in his hands, as he paced in front of Harrison.

“Yeah, you are a div.” Harrison huffed.

“And now, she’s fighting for her life because of me.” Tom whimpered.

“Well, you weren’t the one that tortured her, you did deny her protection, but not the one that tortured her.” Harrison spoke, but Tom continued to pace. all the while his head was in his hands.

Tom stopped pacing, looking at Harrison, with tears welling in his eyes, Harrison gave him a small smile.

“W-what did they do to her?” he asked, making Harrison’s gaze drop down to his lap, he pursed his lips, then looked up again, looking at Tom.

“They broke all her fingers on both hands, she has cuts on her cheek, plus there’s a red handprint on her face, her eye is swollen, and, she uh, has a stab wound on her abdomen, and, uh, you know that miscarriage thing, there’s a lot of blood down there in that region.” Harrison answered, hesitantly.

This was the second time Tom felt his heart stop, he didn’t let the tears stop, as they fell from his eyes.

Harrison tried to speak, but another voice cut him off, making them both turn their attention towards the voice.

“Are you family or friends of Miss y/n, l/n??” the doctor asked, holding a clipboard.

“Friend.” Harrison answered.

“I’m her, um, boyfriend.” Tom lied, gulping, the doctor looked up from the clipboard for a second, one eyebrow raised, he then looked back at the clipboard before looking back up at them, before speaking.

“Y/n is stable now, though we would like to keep her in for observations for a few days.” The doctor spoke, Harrison nodded his head, while Tom shot out a question.

“Can we see her?” Tom questioned, though it might have come off in a demanding tone, he didn’t care though, he just wanted to see you.

“Yes, she’s in room 222, second floor, she-” the doctor spoke, but Tom didn’t wait to hear the rest of what he said, Harrison gave the doctor an apologetic smile then a thanks, before he ran off after Tom.

Quickly slipping into the elevator, before the doors could close, Tom nervously fiddled with his thumbs waiting for the elevator to get up to the second floor, as soon as the doors dinged open, Tom took off running towards the room you were in, Harrison following him, though he couldn’t really keep up…

You let out a whimper, as your eyes fluttered open, the machine started to beep fast, your heart quickening, as your eyes roaming the room to see you were in a hospital.

“You’re awake, how you are feeling?” the nurse asked, you turned your head to face her, seeing her back facing you, as she looked at your IV bag, then back at the steel cart beside her.

“N-numb.” You weakly mumbled, your voice hoarse.

“Any pain?” she asked, her back still turned to you, as she picked a needle up, then opened a small bottle, putting the needle in it than pulling the plunger up, filling the barrel up with the liquid, she brought it up in front of her face eyeing it.

“Just cramping, but it’s light.” You answered, eying her suspiciously.

“I can take care of that.” She hummed, picking up the injection port of the IV bag and tilting it, she then proceeded to put the needle in it, empty the content in the IV bag.

“No loose ends.” She spoke, you furrowed your eyebrows not sure if you heard her correctly.

The nurse turned around to face you, smirking at you, your eyes widen in recognition as you saw her face, she was that woman that was with r/n at the café, before you could react, she leaned down towards you, putting her hand on your mouth, muffling your whimpers.

“You’ll be dead for good, no one can save you.” She smirked, taking the remote away from you before you could even think about touching it.

“Such a shame.” She taunted, while tears welled in your eyes. She turned her head to look at drip, smiling as the liquid made its way down.

Her smile got wide, as it finally entered you, her free hand grabbed a strand of your hair and twirled it. The monitor started beeping rapidly. She let out a hum, as your pupils went huge, your whimpers and screams were muffled, as you felt blood drip out of your nose, then your eyes. Your organs slowly shutting off one by one.

She opened her mouth to speak, but got cut off by the door opening, her headsnapped towards the direction of the door, her eyes widen in fear as she stared at Tom and Harrison. Tom didn’t speak to her, he just gave her the death glare, taking out his gun and putting it in front of him, aiming it at her, she quickly stood up, she tried to say something, but Tom pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting her forehead, Tom quickly rushed over towards you, sitting near you and wrapping his arms around you pulling you closer to him, cradling you to his chest, tears falling rapidly from his eyes.

You looked up at him with glazed eyes, trying to speak but nothing came out, just blood. Making Tom cry even harder, holding you closer to his body, your body violently shook. He held your hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against the back of your hand.

“Y/n, p-please, j-just s-stay w-with m-e, hold…on.” He pleaded, but your body was shutting down, your eyes slowly fluttered closed, as darkness started to surround you, your body stopped jerking. The monitor beeping loudly, your heart rate flatlined.

“No, keep your eyes open, I’m sorry, I am so sorry for accusing you of cheating, I’m sorry, please don’t leave me, please, these past two weeks without you have been torture, I don’t think I’ll be able to survive. I can’t go on without you, y/n.” he sobbed out.

His sob got caught in his throat as your body went limp in his arms. He then cried hysterically.

“No.” he cried repeatedly, desperately trying to get you to wake up. He quickly checked your pulse, thinking he felt a pulse, but really it was just his own pulse, hope glimmered in his eyes. He laid you gently down on the bed, then started to do chest compressions, while pleading for to stay with him, and wake up, all the while promising promises that would never be kept, they would never happen, because you were gone, and Tom couldn’t accept it.

Harrison looked away as Tom continued to try and revive you, but there was no point. Harrison turned around and leaned his forehead against the window. Not noticing that a doctor and some nurses walked in until he felt himself being escorted out of the room. Harrison looked in shock, as Tom got pulled out of the room, but he was putting up a fight, trying to get back to you, all the while yelling and screaming at them to help you, and for them to get their hands off of him, threatening them.

The male nurse pushed him out of the room, closing the door to the room and leaning on it, preventing Tom to get in.

“You should be in there saving her.” Tom snapped, grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt.

“I’m sorry sir, but she’s dead.” He spoke, trying to get out of Toms grip.

“No, I felt a pulse, don’t you dare call her time.” Tom snapped.

The male nurse turned his head to look through the small glass window on the door, seeing them call your time of death. Not realizing that Tom was looking as well.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, turning around to face Tom.

“No, shock her.” Tom commanded, the male nurse looked at Tom in horror.

“They already called her time of death.” The male nurse stuttered out, trembling with fear. Tom took out his gun, pressing the cold barrel against the guy’s temple.

“Go in there and tell them to shock her.” Tom ordered, his eyes boring into the male nurse’s eyes, the male nurse’s hand reached for the door, but just when he was about to open it, Tom got pulled away from the male nurse.

“Tom, stop, come on let’s just go outside.” Harrison spoke, the male nurse quickly went inside the room, locking the door.

Tom spun around pointing the gun at Harrison instead, Harrison raised his hands up in surrender.

“They’ll pay…” Tom fumed.

“Tom, -” Harrison spoke, only to get cut off.

“They will all pay, every last one of them.” He growled, lowering his gun and storming off, leaving a shocked Harrison behind… 


	4. Blood Lust| Vampire!Tom Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet Tom in a pub, but he is lusting for your blood rather than you, or both.
> 
> ✧ WARNINGS: ignore the summary, angsty? alcohol, pubs, blood, vampirism, supernatural themes, injured! Reader, comforting friends (well one of them is comforting).
> 
> ✧Word Count:1640

Your fingers tapped lightly on the surface of the countertop, leaning slightly on it as you waited for the bartender to fill the three glasses up with liquor.

You turned your head to the left, looking at the table were your friends sat.

Zendaya looked uninterested in whatever f/n was telling her, probably the latest crush she had.

Zendaya rolled her eyes, her gaze drifting over to you as she gave you a pleading look, to come over and rescue her from f/n’s rambling. You let out a chuckle, shaking your head. You turned back around quickly as you heard glass clinking against the wood counter in front of you.

“Thank you.” You spoke, as the bartender smiled at you, then walked away from you to serve another customer, you quickly grabbed some napkins from the napkin dispenser, before huddling the three glass cups together, before carefully picking them up, your tongue poking out just a bit as you concentrated on trying not to drop them, just as you turned around you bumped straight into someone, making you let out a yelp, dropping all the three glasses onto the floor, making the glasses shatter into pieces while liquid spilled onto the floor. 

“Shit.” You cursed, pushing the fallen strands of your hair that fell in front of your face behind your ear hastily.

“I am so sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking.” You apologized, kneeling so you could clean up the mess, the guy followed suit, as you used the napkins to pick up the broken glass, putting it into a not so broken glass cup.

“It’s fine, I’m just as much to blame as you are, I wasn’t really paying attention.” Tom spoke, as he started to pick up the broken glass. His friend Harrison leaned against the counter as he watched the whole interaction, smirking at his friend.  
  
Tom snapped his head up to look at you, staring at you intently, his eyes quickly scanned your body up and down, biting his lip, as his eyes darkening with lust.

“I’m such a clutz.” You mumbled to yourself, though Tom could hear you.  
  
Tom has about to say something when he heard you let out a swear word, then he smelt the sweet metallic scent of blood, his heart quickened, as he gulped trying to ignore his animalistic side that was coming out, god how he wanted to sink his teeth into your neck and suck you dry.

You grabbed one of the unused napkins wrapping it around the cut on your finger. While Tom looked away from you, gulping again, as he tried to compose himself, the sclera of his eyes turned blood-red, as dark veins appeared under his eyes as the blood pumped through them, his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs, poking against his bottom lip.

Toms eyes snapped closed, then snapped open again, as the desire to drink your blood only grew stronger, he had to get out of this pub before he sinks his fangs into your neck. His eyes snapped open again, as he clenched his fist to his side. The piece of broken glass he was holding pierced into the palm of his skin, but he didn’t care, it would heal.

You were just about to say something to the guy when he quickly stood up abruptly, making you flinch, your head snapped up to look at him, noticing he looked pale, also looked like he was in pain.

“I have to go.” the guy spat out, turning around and walking away from you and out of the pub, while you just looked at him in shock, his friend who was watching him had wide eyes, he quickly followed after him, turning back to look at you and giving you an apologetic look.

You stared at them in shock. _What the hell, just happened? Did I do something wrong? You thought._

You were too deep in thought that you didn’t notice that f/n and Zendaya come over to you. Until you felt a hand gently touch your shoulder. Zendaya kneeled beside you, concern clouding her eyes as she looked at you.

“You okay?” she asked, as she started to pick up the rest of the glass.

“Yeah, I think.” you squeaked out.

“He was so hot, you should have gotten his number or at least his friends’ number, he was hot too.” f/n spoke, making you and Zendaya look up at her as she stood in front of you’s. You gave her a confused look while Zendaya gave her an annoyed look.

F/n turned her gaze towards Zendaya, f/n shrugged her shoulders before speaking.

“What, I just want my friend to date, to finally be happy.” F/n she exclaimed, making Zendaya roll her eyes, while you just gave f/n a smile.

“Y/n, doesn’t have to date to be happy.” Zendaya scoffed, clearly annoyed by f/n antics in trying to get you a boyfriend.

“But she deserves a boyfriend.” f/n huffed.

“And she will find one, stop pressuring her too much.” Zendaya sighed.

“I wasn’t, he is hot she is hot, what a perfect combination.” f/n explained.

Zendaya let out a scoff, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Just because they look hot, doesn’t mean there is any deep emotional attachment, a relationship isn’t about looks f/n.” Zendaya snapped.

F/n was about to argue back, but Zendaya interrupted her again.

“Here take these to the bartender, y/n and I will wait for you outside, we are going to the club.” Zendaya ordered her, as she held up the two half-broken glass cups filled with broken glass towards f/n.

F/n let out a huff, grabbing them and giving Zendaya a bitchy glare, Zendaya returned the look.

“Fine.” She huffed, turning on her heel and walking to the counter.

“Bit harsh.” You spoke, making Zendaya look at you, she just shrugged.

“She will live.” Zendaya grumbled, helping you up, as you and she made your way out of the pub, leaning against the wall, as you two waited for f/n to come out.

“You know she isn’t that bad, she’s just showing her love” you spoke, making Zendaya snort.

“Love, she is obsessed with your love life and mine, even her own, I don’t even know why we are still friends with her?” Zendaya grumbled as she unlocked her phone, opening the Instagram app, and scrolling through it.

You let out a snicker, your eyes wandered down to the napkin wrapped around your finger, you let out a sigh, just as your thoughts were about to consume you, Zendaya spoke.

“Stop.” She warned, making you look at her.

“What?” you replied.

“Stop thinking about that asshole.” She responded.

“Maybe he hates blood?” you mumbled, looking back at the napkin that was wrapped around your finger.

“He is an asshole, it’s not your fault you cut your finger on a piece of broken glass and he couldn’t handle it.” Zendaya replied.

“I just, he as kinda cute, and I thought maybe I could, you know, ask for his number, maybe go on a date, I don’t know.” You confessed, Zendaya gave you a sad smile before speaking.

“And you will meet more kinda cute guys who won’t run away at the sight of blood.” Zendaya responded.

You were about to say something, but f/n voice cut you off, making you and Zendaya snap your head towards her direction.

“Let’s go bitches.” She shouted, grabbing yours and Zendaya’s hand, pulling you two with her towards the direction of the club.

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 **MEANWHILE**

Tom leaned against the wall, trying to control his breathing. It was working, his eyes were back to normal and his fangs were gone. His face was pressed up against the club sign, the cold metal, cooling his skin. Tom felt a gush of wind by his side.

“Are you okay?” Harrison asked, walking over towards Tom. He rested his hand on Tom’s shoulder, his eyes clouded with concern as he looked at his friend, waiting for his reply.

“Yeah, I just, I lost control and I had to get out of there before I sucked her dry or worse ripped her throat out.” Tom replied. Turning his head to the side to look at Harrison.

Harrison’s eyebrows were raised as he smirked at Tom.

“What?” Tom asked, giving Harrison a questionable look.

“Oh, just that I could see you giving her the bedroom eyes.” Harrison smirked, making Tom roll his eyes.

“Admit it, you started to develop feelings for this chick, even though you just meet her.” Harrison spoke.

“Maybe… it’s not like I can do anything about it, besides I don’t want her to be dragged into my chaotic life, I don’t want the reason for her death to be my doing, or the reason she turned to be my doing.” Tom sighed.

“You are such a hopeless romantic Tommy, but you will probably end up stalking her.” Harrison chuckled.

“Will not.” Tom huffed, smacking Harrison in the chest hard, which made Harrison let out an oof noise.

“Sure, you won’t, now let’s go find some girls to compel, I’m starving.” Harrison spoke, jumping down from the building and landing on the ground on his feet perfectly, Harrison composed himself, before looking up at Tom, giving him a questionable look.

Tom stared at Harrison on the ground, his mind wandering to you, maybe another girl would be the perfect distraction to get you off his mind. Tom landed on the ground beside Harrison, standing up straight, and fixing his outfit, turning to look at Harrison who was smirking at him.

“After you.” Tom smirked, as they walked into the club…


	5. Wish You Were Mine | Tom Holland Ft. Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Tom Holland jealous of y/n bc she’s seeing a guy (maybe one of his friends? Idk), they argued and in the middle of the fight, he kisses her with passion (cheesy, I know) and declares his feelings for her -Anon
> 
> Pairings: Tom Holland x Reader, Harry Styles x Reader
> 
> Featuring: Harry Styles, Your Makeup artist, Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland, Y/n (Reader).
> 
> Summary: Tom finally tells y/n how he feels about her. But does she feel the same way.
> 
> WARNINGS: drama, angst, so grab them tissues, kissing, cheating, Jealous!Tom, nothing to life-threatening, everyone’s hearts get broken, Tom being a little asshole.
> 
> Word Count:1269
> 
> NOTE: I added Harry Styles, cause I’m kind of a hoe for harry. Anyways sorry this took forever

also, find this fic on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/843667152-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-wish-you-were-mine-ft-harry-styles) & [tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/611169845572141056/wish-you-were-mine-tom-holland-ftharry-styles)

Toms jaw clenched as he watched you throw your head back. The corner of your eyes were crinkled. Nose scrunching slightly. As you laughed at something Harry had told you. Tom's eyes narrowed, as he watched Harry pull you on top of his lap. Pressing a kiss against your neck. Toms grip on his drink tightened. His eyes narrowing into slits, as you wrapped your arms around Harry’s neck. He wanted to go over toward the two of you and drag you away from Harry. Or kiss you right in front of Harry, then drag you away. Either one.

He was sick of watching you hook up with other guys, that wasn’t him. It broke his heart every time when he saw you with a new guy. He just wished you would feel the same way he feels. He wished you would look at him the way you look at Harry.

He really couldn’t blame Harry for being handsy. He would do the same too if you were his girl. But you weren’t, and he was so damn jealous of Harry of any guy really. That should be him, touching you like that, that should be him making you laugh, it should be him that you are with not Harry. Not any other man.

A voice next to him dragged him out of his thoughts.

“Dude, you need to get over her. Hook-up with another girl.” Harrison slurred out every word. Sitting next to his best friend. While your mua sat on the other side of Tom. Twirling her straw around. The ice clinking against the side of the glass.

“Shut up.” Tom grumbled. Gripping his glass of beer even tighter. His knuckles turning white.

“I think they are adorable.” Your mua spoke. Looking at the two of you, dreamily. The look she received from Tom wasn’t a pleasant look.

“He is only using her. He is only going to break her heart.” Tom grunted out. Still glaring at Harry.

Harrison and your mua gave each other a look, both of their eyebrows raised.

“He is a bad influence on her.” Tom ranted.

“How so?” Your mua asked him.

“Well, he parties, smokes, drinks, she doesn’t need that in her life.” Tom stated.

“Sure, sure, you’re just saying that because you are jealous.” Your mua sing sang. Taking a sip of her drink smugly.

“Shut up.” Tom snapped. Jaw clenching even tighter. His teeth clenching together.

“Tom, you need to face it, she’s not in love with you, man. She only sees you as a friend. I’m saying this as your friend, move on from her. I’m worried about you..” Harrison spoke out. Tom snapped his head towards Harrison glaring daggers at him.

“I don’t want anyone but her.” Tom snapped. Eyes narrowing at Harrison. Harrison raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Don’t you think if y/n and you were meant to be, the two of you would have been together by now?” Harrison spoke. Making Tom clench his fists.

Rage coursing through his veins. How dare Harrison try and make him move on from you. He should be encouraging him to finally admit his feelings to you.

Tom gave Harrison a deadly glare for a second or so. Just as he was about to yell at him, he felt arms wrap around his waist. A warm body pressing against his.

“Hey, Tommy, I haven’t seen you all night.” You slurred out. peering your head over his shoulder. Giving him a drunken smile.

“Well, now you’ve seen me.” Tom snapped at you. Making your eyebrows furrow. While your forehead creased.

Tom got out of your grasp. Standing up abruptly. Then storming off. Leaving you standing there shocked and confused. _Did you do something wrong? What was his problem? You thought to yourself._

Your attention snapped towards Harrison and your mua. They both gave you meek smiles, making you even more confused.

“I’m gonna go check on him.” You spoke slowly. Slightly sobering up. They both nodded their heads. You turned around, missing them both shake their heads.

You made your way through the crowd. Trying to locate Tom. Just as you were about to lose all hope, you spotted him leaning against the hallway. His lips pressed into a thin line.

“What was that about Tom? What’s wrong?” You asked. Walking up to him, you stood in front of him. Giving him a stern look. Eyebrows arched. Hands-on hips.

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing, why don’t you go back to your perfect boyfriend, you’ve been spending so much time with.” Tom hissed out. Your concerned expression dropped into a look of annoyance. You rolled your eyes.

“Seriously, Tom, your jealous of me spending time with my boyfriend. So, mature.” You grumbled. Glaring at him.

“You are like a whole different person when you have a boyfriend. You ditch me to spend time with them. Then come crying back to me when they break your heart. We both know they are just flings not boyfriends.” Tom snapped. Jaw clenching.

“Wow, let it all out, Tom.” You scoffed out. You wanted to slap him so hard. But settled on giving him a death glare.

“Do you even care about our friendship at all? Because you seem to spend a lot of time with Harry instead of me. You cancel our plans to spend time with your perfect boyfriend, don’t text or call me anymore. We hardly hang out anymore.” Tom ranted.

“Grow up, Tom, it’s called being in a relationship. I am so sorry; you are jealous of me spending more time with my boyfriend. If you were a true friend, you would support my relationship with Harry. Not being jealous.” You fumed out. Giving him a death glare.

Tom suddenly cupped the side of your face with both his hands. Lowering his face towards yours. His lips capturing yours. Kissing you with so much passion it startled you for a second. You quickly came to your senses. Putting your hands on his chest and pushing him off you. His back hit the wall with a thud. Startling him. His heart hammering against his rib cage.

“What the hell, Tom?” You snapped. Bringing your fingers to your tingling lips, giving him an icy glare.

“I’m jealous, because, I love you, y/n, so much. I can’t stand him having all your attention. I can’t stand you being his, and not mine. It should be me making you feel adored. You make me feel some kind of way.” Tom confessed. Giving you hopeful eyes.

“Oh.” You replied. Feeling slightly dazed.

“I knew it.” Another deep voice spoke. Making your heart rate increase rapidly. You snapped your head in the direction of where the voice came from.

“Harry…” You whimpered out. Tears gathering in your eyes. Harry shook his head from side to side. Tears falling from his eyes. Looking at you with a hurt expression. It broke your heart. He quickly turned around. Walking away from you.

“Harry.” You called out. Going to follow Harry, but a hand gripped your forearm. Stopping you.

You span around to face Tom. Glaring at him.

“Let me go, Tom.” You demanded. Through clenched teeth.

“Y/n…” Tom started to say, only for you to cut him off.

“I can’t, Tom. I love Harry not you. If we were meant to be, we would have been by now.” You snapped at him. Tom let go of you. Eyes welling up with tears. Giving you a hurt expression. Once he let go, you turned around. Running after Harry. Leaving Tom heartbroken…


End file.
